


Blond and Gagged

by Baitnate



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blond Boy, Bondage, Gay Male Character, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baitnate/pseuds/Baitnate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas meets a guy at a party with not-so-pure intentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blond and Gagged

WARNING: Contains male-male sexuality and bondage, including sexual assault. Do not read if this offends you. In case it needs to be said, this is a FANTASY, not based on actual events. Consider yourself warned.

Normally Lucas hated dance parties. But this one was at the beach, and he was supposed to meet this hot guy named Bryce. Yet, Bryce never showed, and when the messy-haired blond, skinny-fit kid that was Lucas wanted to go home, he found himself camera-phoned by a hottie named Justin. Justin was an oddball with hair that stuck up and leaned over his face; he had a dark complexion, a silver nose ring, two black studs in each ear, and a weird Geisha tattoo on his shoulder. But he was hot and interested. He had been stood up as well by his date. So he invited Lucas to dance, and dance they did.   
They had spent the next several hours on the dance floor, despite Lucas' opposition to the crowd of gyrating bodies. Justin lead the moves, and got him very hot and bothered. He ground his pelvis onto Lucas' backside, feeling him up under his shirt. The heat from the dance, the other bodies and Justin's hands got Lucas' juices flowing, and he grew hard in his shorts. Justin began to suck on his neck, and reach below his belt-line, and it made Lucas hornier than ever, yet frightened him at such a vulgar public display.  
Lucas escaped his grip and spun around, face to face. “You're so naughty!”   
“You don't know the half of it.” Justin replied, eyes locked with his partner.   
“Wanna go back to my place?”   
“I'd rather have you come to mine.” Justin smiled. He placed his arms around Lucas' stomach and twined his fingers together behind him.   
“No problem.” Lucas smiled. He grabbed Lucas' hand and lead him away from the crowds, away from the loudness of the beach party, and back to the city. They strode down the sidewalk, hand in hand and full of happiness and lust. Justin stopped and took out his cell. “Lemme make a call.”  
“Sure.” Lucas put his hands in his pockets and waited for his lovely to finish.  
“Hey,” Justin said to the device. “Party's over early; it got boring.... Oh nice!.... Yeah, the van is good. I got a friend with me. He's really nice.” -he winked at Lucas, who blushed.- “He's a blond bombshell, don't you argue with me. I know my taste in men.... Oh yeah, we're gonna need that. Bring an extra roll..... Okay, see ya in a bit!”   
“Extra roll of what?”  
Justin looked up as he closed his phone. “Nothing special. We're painters.”  
“Oh, that sounds cool.”  
“Backbreakingly un-awesome is the right word for it.” Justin grinned. “But let's not talk about that boring stuff. They'll be here in a bit.”  
Lucas glanced back at the beach. The people at the party seemed so tiny and quiet now. Justin glanced back as well, but turned quickly to his new love. “You kept smelling me. I don't stink, do I?”  
“No, not at all. It's kinda my thing. I... like it. That's not weird, is it?”   
“Like, if I shoved my armpit in your face, you'd smell it.”  
“Probably,” He grinned. “But I like the smell of socks and shoes best.”  
“Interesting.” Justin looked down. “I've never met a foot fetishist before. Might be able to have some real fun with you.”  
In a short time, a white van, meant for industrial use, obviously, with the lack of rear windows in the back. The driver leaned out as he pulled up to the sidewalk. He was athletic-looking with a patch of off-blond hair on his chin and short, styled hair.   
“Damien! You look like shit; day sucked?”  
“Nah, it's not that bad. Gonna get better real soon.” He glanced at Lucas and winked. “Heya sexy!”  
Justin laughed. “Back off I saw him first.”  
“We can share, right?”  
“Oh, I guess so, haha.” Justin glanced back at Lucas, who was a little uncomfortable. He felt like they were talking about him like he was a side of meat, or a pet “He's a little blunt, sorry.”   
“That's fine, haha.”   
They went back behind the van and opened the doors. Justin got in and held out his hand to help Lucas up. Inside was another guy, skinny and drinking a pop. He was sweaty, had spiked hair and a pretty decent tan. He also could not stop grinning.  
“This is Jake. He doesn't bite, promise.”  
“I do a lot of sucking, though.” He licked one of his canines suggestively.  
Lucas sat next to Justin, leaning against him. Justin snaked an arm around him, holding him tight. Jake got up and closed the door. Justin whispered in his ear. “You should let Jake blow you. He's amazing.”  
“Is he gay?”  
“We all are, honey.” Justin didn't whisper this time, and Jake looked Lucas up and down. The blond licked his lips and got down on his knees. “Can I see your cock, please?”  
“What?” Lucas was a little shocked.   
“You should let him. He's gonna be like this the rest of the ride otherwise.” Justin said. “Just can't keep the snake out of his throat.”  
Lucas was a little unsure, despite the raging hard-on he had. Justin looked at him askance. “Come on, he means well, promise.”  
“I don't know about this.” Lucas replied, uneasy.   
Jake didn't wait and instead reached for Lucas' zipper. Lucas grabbed his hands and batted him away. “That's not cool!”  
“A blow is a blow.” Justin reasoned.   
“Dude, let me out.” Lucas turned to Justin. “Right now.”  
“Nope.” Justin said, matter of factly.  
“...What?”  
“You're not going anywhere.” Justin smiled. “At least, not for a while, anyway.”  
Lucas bolted for the doors, but Jake intercepted him, grabbing him and body-slamming him onto the floor of the van. “FUCK!” The blond victim yelled, before Jake clamped his hand over his mouth. Justin got up as well, pinning Lucas to the floor, and pulled his hands behind his back. Lucas kicked and head-slammed Jake in the face.  
“GAH Fuck!” Jake let go and rubbed his eyebrow where he'd been smacked. Justin grabbed Lucas by the hair and slammed him down against the metal floor. HARD. Justin put his entire body weight onto him, and stuffed a rag against his captive's face. It seemed strongly of chemicals, and the blond thrashed and tried to get him off. Lucas rolled onto his side with Justin on his back, but Jake had recovered by this time. He slammed the blond in the stomach hard, knocking the wind out of him and forcing Lucas to breathe even deeper to get his wind back. Jake grabbed his wrists and held them together. Lucas kept fighting.  
His vision grew blurry as he tried to regain focus. The rag could not be removed, no matter how much he tried to get away. His strength failing, he wasn't gonna stop fighting. He weakly slammed his shoe into Justin's shin. It hurt his captor, but not by much. Winded, sleepy, Lucas gave in finally after a minute or two of struggle. The dark was so comforting, allowing him to rest.

Lucas woke up, his head still spinning. His mouth was dry, and filled with something. He attempted to move his lips and tongue but they were pressed flat around a cylindrical object. He started to feel something big strapped to his face, and it was tied behind his head, gagging him pretty securely. His arms were tied behind him, wrists to wrists. His feet were free, but his thighs and shins were tied together tightly. It made his legs stiff, but he couldn't do anything to loosen them up. Worst of all, his head harness was attached to his wrist bindings, which in turn were attached to the wicked tight crotch rope that was knotted around his privates.   
“Mmm thmmm fmm?! MMMMM!! MMMMNN!!” Lucas screamed and rolled around. Despite his predicament, he found himself getting erect from the immobile sensation. He paused, breathing hard through his gag, and scanned the environment he was in. He saw a desk behind him with a stereo or something music-based, a low-lying bed, and white carpet. He was in someone's bedroom.   
He began to notice that he was wearing both a black leather collar and a chain with a padlock around it. Both of these put weight on his neck and forced him to rest his head from time to time. He waited, for the knots would not budge. Lucas felt hope slipping away from him. Whomever these guys were- Justin, Damien the driver, and Jake the weirdo blow-job guy were going to... he didn't want to think about it. He'd basically been duped, set up, baited and nabbed.   
I'm suck a fucking idiot. He thought. Then he started to cry. 

He had almost finished sobbing when the door opened and in walked Justin. He smiled at his new toy; oh the fun they were gonna have!  
“I see my slave boy is awake.” He giggled. “Oh no, don't cry, slave boy. You're gonna have fun in your new home.”  
Lucas, pissed, attempted to scoot away, only to rub his tied balls and cock on the carpet. A wave of friction-based pain and sensual pleasure ripped through him at once. Justin, laughing at his hostage's plight, picked him up by the armpits and threw him onto the bed. Lucas kicked and struggled, trying to hurt Justin as much as he could.   
He was laying on his back, and his captor put his hand on his throat. Justin leaned in, putting pressure on him. He began to toy with Lucas' nipples, getting them hard. He resisted, trying to sit up, but the brown-haired master pushed him down.   
“You're mine, slave. Obey!”  
“Fmm yumm!”   
Justin punched him in the gut, and Lucas squirmed, crunching his abs trying to relieve the pain. He was now really out of breath, and had no more will to resist. His chest was heaving, his neck relaxed, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to submit. It was not a wonderful feeling; he had been wanting to try out being tied up for a while now, but not like this. This was horrible.  
Justin licked his nipples, blowing cold air on them- it smelled strongly of mint, and Lucas felt his cock come to life, throbbing like a heart and asking for relief. His eyes jerked open and he “mmmphed!” in pain when a pair of clover clamps found themselves attached to his nipples. They stung, driving their fiendish claws into the sensitive tissue. A chain hung down before them, and Justin gave a nip a twist, making Lucas scream through his gag.   
“No one can hear you. And your moaning is hot. Keep screaming.”  
Lucas felt his lips on his neck, his ear, and his hands feeling up his helpless torso. Justin's hand reached down to his cock, stroking and tickling to get it happy. Lucas tried to close his legs twice, only to have them forced open. On the second try, Justin squeezed his balls tightly in his clenched fist.  
“BAD slave.” He yanked on the clamps chain, slowly pulling at the clamps, trying to pull them off the nips.  
“MMMMMMPPPPHHH!!!!!!!!!!!”  
“Shut up, you big pussy.” Just in yanked the right nipple free, and rubbed it roughly. Lucas screamed, cried and screamed through his muzzle again, but it was much weaker this time. He screamed louder when the second clamp came off, and Justin rubbed it down as well.   
Justin took both of his index and middle finger, and inserted them into his slave's ass, reaching around for the prostate to stimulate. Lucas cringed, and clenched, trying to force him out.  
“Oh hell no, bitch.” Justin muttered, pushing deeper and deeper until half his hand was in Lucas' hole, and he found the G-spot. He tickled it light, and his slave convulsed, raising his ass and hips into the air, cock outstretched and ready to explode. Justin used his other hand to jack the cock, aiming it towards Lucas' face. A white stream erupted from the phallus, smattering small droplets onto Lucas' stomach.   
“mmmmmm...”  
“Now the slave is obedient, hahahahaaaha.” The slave-owner took his hand and spat in it several times, slicking up his fingers and then inserting them back into Lucas' hole. He slicked it up, and then slid himself in after pushing Lucas to the floor- he screamed loudly as he landed on his shoulder, and then began to cry once again.   
Getting on top of him, spreading Lucas' legs apart with his body, Justin entered him, going deep. Lucas let his head drop to the floor, and started to cry. This was going to hurt. There was no doubting it. When he was penetrated, he was not mentally prepared. The burning of his sphincter was the first sign of lacking lubrication, and every thrust sent sharp pains through his tailbone to the rest of his body.   
Lucas did not know how long it took before Justin came inside his ass, but it felt like hours. Justin pulled out of him, only to find that he had done some serious damage. Lucas felt his hole burning hot, and it stung harder when Justin took a baby wipe and cleaned his ass up. He felt the cheeks, and laughed.  
“Good slave.” He spoke, his tone sarcastic and powerful. “I'll let you heal. Tomorrow Damien and Jake will get their share of you.”  
“Mmmmm nnnmmm.” Lucas closed his eyes and tried to wake up from this nightmare; surely this could not be happening to him, could it? He glanced up when he saw Justin dragging a box over. This box had holes drilled into it, and it was very large; Justin could have sat in it. He was horrified to see Justin take out some puppy pee training pads and place them on the floor of the box. Justin was arranging them so they covered up the entire bottom, and added another layer on top.   
“Okay, slave boy. We're gonna go to bed.” Justin grabbed him under the armpits and hoisted him up. He dragged Lucas' bound body over to the box, and put him inside. In his bound state, Lucas had zero room to wiggle around. Changing positions would be a challenge. He lay on his stomach, the cold stick cum still on his stomach already making his misery all the more miserable.   
“Hmmmm....” He sighed. He looked up terrified as the box flaps closed, and a roll of packing tape was heard unraveling. The box lids came together, sealed with the tape. “MMMmm! Nmmm!!”  
Justin ignored him, sealing up the box. Lucas found himself totally alone in the dark, save the light from the tiny holes. It smelled of chemicals and piss- the stuff they used to attract puppies to the pee pad in the first place. He could only hear what was going on outside, and the sound of bed springs creaking caused him to abandon all hope.  
“Good night, slave. Opening you up tomorrow is gonna feel like Christmas again!”  
“Hmmmm.” He sighed, and sank into slave-based despair.

**Author's Note:**

> Not one of my personal favorites, but the fans always liked it. So here it is.
> 
> Lucas: http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc469/Baitnate25/Lucas.png  
> Justin: http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc469/Baitnate25/Justin.png


End file.
